You can not stop true love Republish
by AllOutlawQueen
Summary: High wealth teachers, Regina and Robin have fell in love with each other. But to be together they have to break the rules. Can the two have a secret relationship? Or is the risk too high? What if true love is meant to happen.
1. Chapter 1

This is a republish of the original as the website was playing up with this story. And I have not updated in a long time so I thought I would republish and update on this.

This is part of my schools AU. This is my teachers AU and I am making a student AU which should be on soon. I hope you like whichever ones you read and for those reading the pregnancy one I will still be doing that. I find it better for me to have a mix of fanfictions to work on to keep my OutlawQueen mind active. Anyway enjoy.

Sorry for spelling mistakes it was late when I finished it so it might not be as good toward the end. Thank you for support through this.

* * *

Two months Regina Mills had been promoted to Principal of The Brooke private school, and four months since Robin Locksley had joined the school. The annoying Head of Literature that she absolutely loved but also hated. Hated him because although he was damn good at his job they didn't always see the same sometimes when it came to the job and he had a way of being able to annoy her to no ends. But there was something about him, something that made her legs tremble when he was around her, made her lips quiver when she tried to speak. Her breath would always pick up when they were close. Regina was sure he knew that she liked him, and she was sure he liked her. Unless she was imagining the way he looked at her, so deeply into her eyes like he could read her.

One time Regina, when she was the Deputy Principal, after a hard day at work at been in her classroom nearly crying. She had been so stressed, so tired, and Robin had walked in, had comforted her in his arms and since that day they had been friends. That was it though, that was all it could be since they were both teachers at the same school and both very well known in the world of money.

It would be the scandal of the century, the Principal and the teacher. Regina Mills had fallen in love with a member of staff. People would question them, asking whether he got special treatment. She wouldn't be able to go to social events; she would be the talk of the gossips. You knew when you were the talk of the gossips your life was ruined, you would never be accepted back again.

Everything Regina worked for would be ruined.

No she could not have that.

They would have to hold on to their feelings; try not to let them show.

So they had to hide their feelings as hard as it was going to be but it would be for the best.

Today, as Regina got ready for work, she thought about the man who had stolen her heart, who she could not be with. His beautiful dark blonde hair, the sky blue eyes, his personality. Everything about him made her want to melt, made her legs tremble and she just wished they did not have to work together because if they didn't they could be together.

Once Regina had a shower, as normal on a high temperature making her skin red and the bathroom steaming. Regina waltzed to her bedroom put on her immaculate suit, white blouse and black skirt with skin colour tights. She walked over to her mirror applying her makeup, first the liquid foundation that matched her skin colour then her pale powder. She coloured around her eyes with black eyeliner and mascara and dusted her eyes with black eye shadow. To finish the make-up she found her pale lipstick and applied it.

Then it was time for her hair.

Regina picked up the Royal metallic brush, and brushed it through her dark locks; straighten some of the curls that had formed from her shower out of her shoulder length hair. Regina decided that today she would leave it down and let the curls that remain stay there, she had time, always had time to straighten it but today she wanted her hair to have a natural look. She stood up from her vanity dresser chair and checked herself over in the full length mirror by it, adjusting her suit and doing a quick ruffle of her hair. Ready to face the world… or school.

She walked out her bedroom grabbing her phone from the table at the side of her room by the window before walking to the other side and walking out and walked down the cream coloured carpet of her hall, down the wooden steps and into her foyer where she grabbed her bag and took her keys out, she put on her top quality high heels and unlocked the front door. Walking out of the white door, and locking it behind her, walked to the car.

On the way to work Regina popped to 'Grannies' and picked up some toast, she didn't like doing her own toast, normally it had gone cold as she forgot about it as she got ready for work. So daily Regina would go to the old ladies café and pick up buttered toast, she preferred it plain, to Regina adding something took the taste out and ruined it.

Eventually Regina got to the school and parked in the space marked 'Principal.' It still, after two months overwhelmed Regina to think she was the Principal of this school, to think she was the leader. That her decisions were the final ones, that she owned the corridors. Because when you become Principal of this school you also become the co-owner. Regina invested in this school, gave money to fund the school, of course she got paid which paid back but she still invested and her pay all depended on how well, and how funded it was that month so her money varied month by month. But she did not mind, losing or having less money did not affect Regina who had never seen a minus sign in her bank review. And Regina had no debts and had paid everything off so it really was not like she had to worry about money.

Regina got out of her car taking her black hand bag with her, locking the car and walking straight into the school. The good thing about having her own car space was that it was right next to the school entrance and her office was not far so when she had to carry a lot of work with her, being a Principal and Math teacher, she did not have to carry it that far. Not that it mattered today because all her work was at her office so she only had to carry her bag.

She walked the light grey corridors, filled with posters and work from students. Before Regina had become in charge of the school the walls had been plain but Regina had brought life to the school added a bit of colour changed the rules slightly making it a more enjoyable place for the students. They called her a unique and good head of a school. Regina had remembered when she had gone to this school as a child and spent her whole life here teaching, what the past Principals were like. They were so harsh, so boring and dull, they never went to social events either school or normal and the only place you would find them was in their office. Regina had changed where the Principals office was.

That wasn't saying Regina was not strict, the students feared her. But she was also more approachable, made school life a bit better for them. It really was a case of 'you follow the rules and your school experience will be as best as it can be' with Regina, and students and teachers liked that approach.

After greeting some of the early arriving students and teachers as they walked the corridors, Regina arrived at her office at exactly 7AM meaning there was still forty five minutes until the school day. She sat down at her mahogany desk opening up one of her folders and began working through it, ah paperwork the mockery of her existence. She hated it with passion, dreaded it. Despite loving math and being a math teacher she even dreaded budget. But there again there was one thing she hated more than paperwork, meetings and thank goodness she had none of them today the brunette thought as she worked through the pages of work until the bell for form went off.

Regina stood from her desk, straightening her suit that had creased a bit from her sitting, and walked out of her room, passing her PA's office as she did, walking toward the entrance of the school, she liked to welcome the students into school and catch the late ones.

Regina welcomed the students as they walked in, one student Violet stopped and spoke to Regina for a few minutes like she normally did, asking how the brunette was and if she needed anything to just ask. Violet was a memorable student, she had changed a lot from the quiet shy girl she once was at the beginning of the school year. Regina had took it upon herself to take the younger girl on and help build her confidence and with that she helped Regina with whatever she needed help with, bringing work to her office from her classroom or getting her a drink of water. Regina found the 15 year old, 9th grader very sweet.

Just as the last students walked into school came the rushing Mr Locksley, who was normally late. That was one of the things Regina did not like about him, Robin was always late, somehow he managed to be late to his classes as well, and he was more like a student than a teacher. It made Reginas vein on her forehead pop with anger when he was late, punctuality from the students and most importantly the teachers a must of her.

"Mr Locksley. You are late." Regina said glancing up at the clock behind her that hung on one of the school corridor walls by the entrance, before looking back at him.

"Sorry Miss Mills, my son… He uh… was refusing…" He tried to speak but was so out of breath Regina could not make out what he was saying and Robin could not speak anymore. Robin looked at Regina straight in the eyes before looking up at her vein; he swore he had as much a relationship with that vein as he did the female in front of him. The big purple pulsating thin he knew meant she was angry and with him was a lot.

"I do not care if your car broke down and you were stuck for an hour. You are always late." She said refusing eye contact, she knew if she looked into those beautiful eyes she would not be able to refuse a smile and to cave and let him get away with it.

"Please Re- Miss Mills." He begged, stopping himself from using her first name, they had become pretty good friends when he wasn't annoying her with his smart comments and being late. They seen each other at social events a lot and he would always save her when she was in a boring conversation with the other females. They would always sneak off around a darkened corner to joke about. If anybody seen them they would of thought they were going off to do some other kind of activity.

Regina sighed, she guessed she would let him off this once, but they were going to talk about this later today.

"Fine meet me when you are free, I am in my office all day today." She said in defeat. After all it was his son and she had met the little one, she was as much in love with him as she was Robin. Robin was a single parent, his wife passing away a few months after Roland, Robin's sons' birth. So she understood that sometimes he was late getting his son to go to his friend, Little John.

"Thank you." Robin instantly knew she was okay with him and just wanted to talk to him about it when she said that. He was so grateful and it showed in his voice and face as the brunette looked at him offering a smile. She could not resist his charms and she had to give to him the fact he was an amazing father. How could she have a go at him for just trying to do his best for his son? And it was not like he was very late, he never was riskily late.

Robin walked into the school followed by Regina going their separate ways, her to her office and him to his classroom, ready to start the day.

* * *

It was the end of the day when Robin had finally gone to meet Regina, she had been doing reports all day, endless amounts of paperwork and she had to admit she was a bit, no she was very tired. The dark bags under her eyes managed to stay concealed under her immaculate makeup.

Robin knocked on the door, waiting for her to tell him he could come in. Waiting for her cute voice that he loved so much to allow him to enter the room and make his presence known to her.

"Come in." Called Regina as she leaned back against her seat. She didn't think it was Robin, with all her paperwork her mind had gone blank so when Robin opened the door and made himself known, Regina could not help the smile that formed on her pale red painted lips.

Robin sat down at the other side of her desk and looked over at her, he could see she was tired that the work of the day had been bringing her down, all he wanted to do was hold and look after her, care for her. He wanted to be there for her. Not just at school but in her personal life. He loved her, and he was not scared to admit it to her because every time he seen her, his heart skipped a beat, every time she smiled his body warmed. Every breath he took was for her and his son. Robin needed her to be more than his friend. He wanted to look after her, for her to be with him.

But he knew why that could not happen, he understood why.

She was the Principal and work relationships were bad enough but with his boss, that was worse. Every move they made would be watched, if he got a promotion over other people purely for the fact he was best for the job it would be seen as bias. If they had an argument work wise it would be used against them. Reginas life would have the potential to be worse and he could not do that to her. Not unless she was willing to give it a risk.

"Robin." Regina began, taking Robin away from his thoughts. Gods he loved her voice, loved the way she sat straight, the way her lips moved. He loved everything about her.

"Regina." He smirked, teasing her as he brought his hands to his front joining them together pretending he meant business.

Regina just frowned but then a smirk followed as she tried not to laugh. Why was it when she tried to be serious he messed about making her not be able to be serious. However she remembered the reason they needed to talk and sat straight again, clearing her voice to get herself into professional mode again.

"This is not the time to mess about. You keep being late I understand you have your son and I know you are not over ten minutes late but it looks bad and gives the students a bad example." She tried to reason, to which Robin gave a nod in understanding. He could understand where she was coming from and he went into a more serious way. They needed to talk about it, at least he was not in trouble because being in trouble with Regina, whether you were a teacher or student was horrifying.

"I understand and I am sorry." He said with sympathy to her, he knew that it was her who got in trouble if somebody, that somebody being somebody off the board, found out. And he did not want her to be in trouble with them. He had heard some of the arguments between her and them and the times they had shouted at her making her seem small. Robin did not want to be the reason for that.

"My son, he does not like getting up early in the morning and it is difficult to get him awake and then when I take him to my friends sometimes he gets upset does not want me to leave. I have to stay with him to calm him down. Then when I finally get to leave it is late, I do try and leave and get him ready as early as possible, I get up before him and get ready before just to try…" Regina stopped him, she understood she might have not been a parent herself but she could see what he was trying to get at and being a single parent must have been difficult. So she would allow him to be a few minutes late she just needed to talk to him about it.

"I understand." She said in a way to stop him from carrying on. He did not need to waste his breath when she already knew the reasons and he was not in trouble.

Robin nodded let out a small "Thanks." For understanding.

"I just need to be seen doing something, because if the board found out I would be in trouble and you would and so if I can show I have been dealing with it they will not get involved and your job would not be on the line." Robin nodded, all he could do was nod and look down like he was a child being told off by the parent who tried to soothe them after the telling off with gentle words. Of course Regina could tell he felt like that so continued.

"Robin, Robin look at me." She spoke gently as he looked up, brown and blue eyes meeting, land and water making a world. She smiled softly. Trying to assure him it was fine.

"I know." He simply said as he stared into her dark globes. His thought gone, lost within them. She was so elegant; no there were no words for her.

"I want to help you." Regina spoke honestly; he could tell there was love within her voice. He knew she was in love with him or else they would not of had the relationship conversation with each other. The one that had her hurtfully for both of them tell him that they could not be together for the reasons that he knew would affect her. He just wished there was a way they could be together. A way he could say to everybody he loves her. To have her in his arms. That is what both wanted.

Regina stood from her desk and walked around the other side causing Robin to stand as well. She leaned against the wood desk, their eyes reconnecting. For a split second of weakness as their eyes connected with love he leaned forward but Regina turned her head, moving it downwards causing some of her hair to fall to her face.

Why did she have to do that? Move away from the kiss, move her head down causing one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

But one of them had to have the senses to move away and it just had to be Regina, course it was Regina. Robin had to admit he thanked her for doing that before something happened that they would regret. But that was thing would they really regret it? Both of them, a part of both of them wanted that to happen. Regina's heart was beating hard, both of their breaths deeper. It was like they were meant to be together but there was just that thing stopping them. The place they were stood in at the moment, the school. They just wanted to be together and yet they could not and it was killing both of them.

"Please go." Regina whispered, silent tears began to fill her eyes. Robin was not expecting that to be her response. He knew it probably would not be a good one, but that was painful. But she wanted him so much that now even the sight, after that the almost kiss, made it difficult, more difficult for her to look at him. She kept her head down as she waited for him to leave, but he was not moving, he was not leaving her like this, upset. She kept her head down and walked over to the door him following her but instead he took his hand into hers and pulled her around to face him.

"No." Robin said gently as Regina looked up at him revealing the tears that were trying to fall. Robin placed his hands on both her cheeks, making her look him in the eyes.

"Robin please." She said in a whispered plea, begging him to go. This was so painful and she was being weak in front of him, again. Which Robin had seen before but that was for other reasons not for him and not she felt like all her walls had been let down like there was nothing hiding her, nothing stopping him from seeing every little bit of her. Every emotion. Every little smallest but of pain that she was suffering.

His fingers ran over her soft skin, her warm soft delicate skin, it was just a bit that showed how fragile this strong woman was inside.

"I am here for you." He said honestly trying to help her.

Regina leaned forward this time, this time it was Robin that pulled back. But she moved her dainty fingers into his hair and pulled him forward. And they gave in. Their lips joined in a kiss, full of passion, full of love, the built up feelings for each other coming out in a battle of lips and they both moved their tongues into each other's mouth fighting for power.

He gently pushed Regina against the wall, making sure he did not hurt her. Robins left hand moved into Regina's hair as their kiss continued, gently pulling on it causing a moan to leave Reginas lips, into his mouth. So she liked that he thought as his right hand moved slowly down her body until it got to the back of her thigh grabbing hold of it and pulling it up to his side, the skirt going up her legs. He gripped it hard earning a groan full of pleasure to leave her lips. Robin began knowing more that she liked her passion rough. Their tongues continued to fight as he continued to grip her left thigh. Regina scrapping her nails against Robin's hair also causing groans to leave his scruffy lips as the kiss continued.

It only broke when they needed air, as their breaths caught back to normal and their eyes met again from being closed. Robin let down her leg and moved away. Regina wiped her lips with her thumb a smirk forming on her face. That caused Robin to smile; at least she was not regretting what had just happened. They did not say anything just continued to look at each other as Reginas smirk turned into a smile as she removed her thumb from her lips. Their eyes full of love. Something had happened in this office today, they were obviously beyond friends now.

No words had to be said, they were together now, Robin did not have to ask and Regina did not have to answer.

But the problem now was. What was going to happen to them? Do they tell everybody about their relationship? Only time would tell how everybody would react. And what they do.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter two, I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think.

Sorry for any mistakes.

* * *

The next day, Regina woke up with a small smile over what had happened the day before. She had kissed him, they had finally kissed. Something she had wanted to do for so long, she felt the connection between them, the fireworks that erupted, and she felt, she felt like she was in love. Like they were meant to happen. After the kiss, it had been so easy between them, no regrets, no uncomfortable silence, just a loving embrace and an exchange of smiles before he left to pick up his son. And now? Now Regina felt so happy, yes there was a lot to sort out, they needed to talk because she honestly didn't know what to do because she is his boss and he is her employee, and they are not meant to be together if they work together.

It was scary, but she never had this feeling before. That she was in love, and she knew she had feelings for him, for a long time. But that kiss in her office, it just made her realise that the feelings she was having were of love, that she is in love with him. And yes, it is scary but at the same time it felt right and it felt like those fears she has are worth it and that with him she can work through them.

The only problem was the school. Could they make a relationship work? They would have to keep it secret until they both knew it was serious and that it was going to last. Because it was going to be big news, and everybody would be keeping an eye on them. And then on top of it all if it did not work out she would have to face everybody, and she might lose her job and then the chances of her even being able to work in a school in high wealth was very low.

And then there was Robin, could she let everybody judge him? Watch as he is accused of trying to get promotions. Looked at as if everything he was doing was wrong. Having them both be the talk of the school and all their friends. Risking his job for her. She did not know if she could do that to him. To watch that happen to him.

As the thoughts roamed the females mind, a small frown appeared across her features. She had to decide, she had to decide sooner than later. Because she couldn't hurt him, if she decided they could not be together.

Regina got to work at the normal time she normally arrived and walked to her office. Luckily today she didn't have a lot of work to do, and did not have to bring any work to her office from home. Meaning that last night she had a night to relax and just spend the night to herself. Although it was quite lonely, she has a big house and several bedrooms, a home office, dining room, living room. With only her there she did feel lonely. But she had never found somebody she could be with, somebody she loved. And she didn't want to have a child with just some random person. And then now, there is Robin, the first man she has fully loved, knows she loves him, and that one time she finds a guy she wants to be with, that in any other circumstances it could work. They cannot be together. Maybe she could leave, become Principal at another school and then they could be together a few months later. No, that wouldn't work.

Regina walked into her office and closed the door, walking over to her office chair and sitting down on the comfortable chair. She sat there thinking about him for a few more minutes before she decided she needed to begin her work for the day. The thing about being Principal is you always have work to do, there is always something on going and then you get work you need to do that day, and as the day progresses stuff always arrives that you need to do.

Then there were meetings with staff, working out what would be a good direction to take when it came to teaching. Trips, special events. Being the top of the school came with a lot of responsibility. And with having the chairs of the school watching her 24/7 to make sure she didn't go a penny over budget, while making sure the students got the best possible education possible. And then if they slipped the slightest with grades she would get in trouble and then had to find out where and if it was a teacher that had done something wrong. Regina was constantly at the edge of her seat whenever a report came through about the school. Whenever she got the latest results of student grades.

But she had taken this job so she had to deal with it.

It was just before the bell for tutor time when there was a knock on her office door, Regina just beginning to work through some paperwork which she was currently sorting and ordering on her desk, while keeping her tablet that she used for the school (she had a computer as well but the tablet was for quick access) to the side of her.

"Come in." Regina shouted in a welcoming voice, looking up to meet the person who was going to walk in.

The door opened, appearing Robin and a small smile appeared on her freshly painted lips, a little shine in her eyes of happiness at seeing the man, oh and before the bell went. Robin walked in and closed the door, making sure to turn the inside lock so nobody could walk in and over hear them. The last thing ever wanted was for somebody to hear what happened before or what was going to happen between the two.

He walked through the room toward her desk before stopping.

"Good morning, Regina." He said, gently, kindly as he smiled at her. Greeting the brunette.

"Good morning, Robin." She let a subtle smirk take over the smile that had coated her features as she repeated his words, changing the name to his.

"How are you?" He asked, they both knew why he was here, they needed to sort whatever was going on between them. But they may as well have a bit of a conversation before. But it was no good seeing each other all day, working together all day with the lingering question of 'what is going on between us' being on their minds. They needed to get it sorted before the school day. Plus with him teaching and being head of department and her being Principal, they didn't know when they both might be free again. They already had a busy day and didn't manage to talk the day before.

"I am fine thank you, how are you?"

"I am good." He smiled once again. "Have you um, thought about us?" He asked nervously, scratching the side of his scruff, and Regina knew that was a trait of nervousness for him. When he first got his job, and had to make a speech in front of the staff he did it, then a few weeks later when he was more confident with her, and they had begun to get along. Before she had become Principal, he had told her he had done it because he was nervous. She gave a delicate smile, in understanding.

"Yes, I have." But the confidence in what she said lacked. Because she didn't know what was going to happen with them. With her speech came the fade of her smile and the formation of a sad look, one of worry.

Robin obviously knew what she was thinking by seeing the look on her face, he walked around the desk and kneeled so he could be face to face with her, his hand placed on her upper thigh, not too high to mean anything, just to be able to comfort her as he spoke. She didn't flinch away from his touch, or give him any warning that his touch was wrong. She allowed his hand to be there.

"Whatever you want to do, I will understand. You just must tell me. I know this job means a lot to you. It is everything to you-." Regina cut in, silencing him with the shake of her head and talking.

"This job means a lot to me, yes. But not everything. This job makes me happy in my work life. But my personal life. I haven't got all the happiness I could have." She explained, Robin taking in every word, understanding her situation. He also was alone, his wife no longer around. Yes, he had a son and he is everything to him. But he wanted a family, a wife his son and him to all be happy. He could be happy with just his son. But he just wanted a family, and a mother figure for his son. A person who would love them both.

"I understand that." He simply said, his hand running up and down her leg in a comforting motion, showing he cared about what she was saying.

"I guess what I am trying to say for me, it is a risk I am willing to take. But-." And this came the difficult part. Because just because they could talk about why this was all right, they had to look at the bad side as well. And Regina cared too much about him, she loves him and she didn't want to see him get in trouble, and if that meant she couldn't be with him. Well that is what would have to be.

"I am willing to take the risk as well." Robin said before she could say anything and the brunette looked away from where his deep blue eyes were looking into her heart making it hurt for him. Making her just want to say everything would be fine when she did not know if it would be or if it would turn out bad.

"I cannot sit here and watch as you get talked about, and in trouble, and you could lose your job." She said as she looked back at him, when she had the strength to and carry on what she was saying.

"I can deal with it." He said, because for her it was something he could take. Because he might not have admitted it to her yet, but that kiss he felt something as well. And it was the thing neither of them had said yet, that they both are in love with each other, that, that kiss had began something in both of them.

"I cannot let you do that." Regina tried to control the tears that were trying to fall. She couldn't do it to him, she could not watch as he got in trouble for her. He might lose his job because of her. It would be her fault, the reason he lost his job and the reason for his suffering, of having him be the talk of everybody.

"I can do it for you." He looked deeply into her eyes, Regina doing the same to the deep sea she seen in his, the innocence of him. The fact he was so unaware of how bad it could be, the strain it would have on him, his life. The rumours, the accusations. He seemed to think it would all be okay, but it wouldn't. She could not let him do that to himself. She could not do that to him. She wouldn't be the reason for him to be hurt by people he thought he could rely on. Because they are all your friends when it is all fine, but as soon as they have something to use against you they turn on you and they could be the worse people you would ever meet. Yes, not everybody was like that, but Regina knew a few. Some of her parent's friends were like it though. She had seen how they can change somebody's life for the worse, the powers they had. She had been in trouble, always on the edge of her seat because of the chairs of the school, the owners. She couldn't let Robin go through some of the stuff she had. How they treat her sometimes. She could not let him be involved with her. let him take some of the worse things possible. He could not be with her because his life would be better without her.

"I won't let you do that." Her voice wavered as she spoke, the sadness clear in her voice and expressions as she spoke some of the most painful words to him.

"Regina." He knew what she was going to say and he begged for her not to, his tone pleading with her to not say she could not be with him.

"I'm sorry." And the tears fell from her eyes as she looked away from him. She couldn't look at the hurt Robin would have, because she caused it. But Regina had to, she couldn't let him be miserable every day because of her. The one man she had ever loved, and she could not be with him. Because she cared so much about him. And that was what love was. Doing what was best for the other person, no matter how painful it was at the beginning or for the rest of your life. Never knowing what might happen between you.

Robin just kneeled next to her, comforting her as she cried. He did not know what to say, he had tried to change her mind. But he knew she was too kind of a person to let him get in trouble for her. And he just wished she wasn't so stubborn and kind. But at the same time those where the traits that he loves about her, makes him want to be with her, makes her Regina. He didn't just see what everybody else did, a Principal or a person who they knew and spoke to. He seen a human, a beautiful, funny, smart, kind, loving woman.

Who just needed a chance in life to show who she was. When you break down the layers of walls that she protects herself with, to the reason why Robin did not know, well he knew a little, but she was very quiet about that subject. You seen a amazing person who just wanted to be happy, and loved.

"Well I guess I should go." He said, knowing he was not going to change her mind. And with that he stood from the desk and walked out of the room, just after the bell went off. And Regina was left in her office, crying over the fact she just had to tell the person she wanted to be with, the person she loves that she cannot be with them.

She remained crying for a while, letting out the closed off emotions she had been holding go. The sorrow of the fact she could not be with him. She just needed to cry, to release the sadness, the pain she was feeling over the whole situation. She needed to free the pain with salty droplets that fell. Taking away some of the pain, but not enough, even after the tears dried. Her heart still hurt for him. Still wanted to be with him. Just wanted to tell him they could work it out, be together, that together they could work it all out. But that wasn't good enough, yes, they could work it out together and they both were willing to take whatever everybody did to them, lose their job for each other. But she could not be the reason for him having that happen to him.

When she finally calmed down, Regina decided to take a walk, she needed to clear her mind before getting started on work, she wouldn't be able to work with this in the back of her mind. Or rather the front of her mind. She needed a distraction that wasn't going to be too challenging, and what better than having a walk around the school? Maybe going to the staffroom and speaking to some of the staff, she had a few friends who were teachers so hopefully they were not teaching and she could speak to them. She was sure Catherina was not teaching, one of her closest friends at the school, the only one her being more friends with was Jess. But she knew Jess was working now. Those two had always been there for her, always made her laugh whenever the bosses came to give her a telling off. It was them and Robin who had been there for her, helped her. Though they had also been friends with her since university, having been in the same one as her. Since then they had been there for each other.

So, Regina thought maybe it was a good idea. She wouldn't tell either of them though what was happening. She could trust them, but this was something she had to deal with on her own, it was her feelings and her decision. Plus, it was her that had hurt herself, made herself not be able to be with Robin and she didn't need them feeling sorry for her, comforting her, when she had done it to herself.

It was mainly to just get away from the thoughts anyway, think about something else until she was calm enough to go back to her work. It was nice talking to her friends anyway, it made work less boring and gave her something to more enjoyable to do rather than sit in her office all day working out what to do for the school and the next boring meeting. She could speak to her staff and get on with them. Not hate going to work every day, and face the same boring four walls as she wrote and wrote for hours.

Regina stood up from her desk, sorting out any creases in her clothing, making herself look presentable, she hated leaving her office with messy clothing, plus how could she expect her staff and students to look okay if she wasn't herself, she had to set an example to them all. And made her way out of the room checking it to make sure everything was fine, locking the door behind her, once she was out of the room.

She walked through the smaller room of her assistant, who wasn't there, she wasn't a lot as she had to go around the school a lot, picking up different things for Regina and meeting people and give them stuff from her, so she didn't see the young, blonde female a lot. Regina walked through the corridor of the school, seeing a few students who were doing something for a member of staff or getting a drink, it was rare for her to see anybody skiving, although she had noticed the odd few who had, to which they would go in the detention room that was by her office if she caught them. She got to her friends, Jess, classroom, which was close to the staffroom, after speaking to a few students and staff that she walked by, and noticed she was by herself. So instead she chose to knock on the door. The blonde haired looked up from where she was writing and turned her head toward the door, looking through the glass that showed out into the corridor. At seeing Regina, the woman smiled and shouted "Come in."

The brunette opened the door and walked in smiling back at her friend. Walking across the classroom and leaning against one of the student's desks.

"Sorry, I hope I am not interrupting." Regina said, gesturing to the work the other female had previously been doing, to which she smiled reassuringly and clicked the pen so the nub she was writing with disappeared into the pen structure.

"Not at all. I now have an excuse to stop." She laughed slightly, happy she could joke with her boss about not doing work. Regina let herself giggle a little herself, knowing what the other person meant. They both had a fair share of work to do and both understood they needed to stop working sometimes.

"How are you?" Regina asked as her giggle calmed, it was only a small one anyway.

"I am fine thanks, I have actually nearly done this so it is no trouble." Spoke Jess, more serous this time. To which Regina nodded with a small smile.

"Good." Regina replied.

"How are you?"

"I am fine, just-." She shrugged. "I don't know, so much has been going on." She said referring to her battle with her thoughts and heart with Robin.

Jess nodded, she didn't need to know details, she knew Regina probably would not tell her anyway. She knew how private the brunette was.

"Well you know I am here if you ever want to talk." She reassured and Regina nodded again.

"I am here for you too." Jess responded with a smile.

"I know. Hey, how about we go out tonight? Maybe have a few drinks? Take your mind off things?" Regina frowned, did her friend not know anything about her? She knew Regina never went out for drinks, or partying or anything like that. If she did it was rare and only because once in a while would not do a lot of trouble.

"You know I do not go out partying."

"Not partying, just going out. We only really see you when you go to them boring fancy parties. And then you are always hiding, avoiding the boring conversations." Both giggled once again, it was true. Regina never went out really and when she did it was to the meetings of all the wealthy, posh, upper classes. And then she could never be found, especially since Robin as the two of them would hide.

"I am not going." She said, and she was being serious, even with the playful tone she had. Jess knew she was being serious so let it go. There was no point trying to change Regina's mind.

"Fine, but you will be missing a good night." Regina rolled her eyes and gave her friend a joking annoyed look, to which the other female just smiled. She was unappeased by Regina's looks by now.

"I think I will pass on the night." Regina said not wanting to go out.

"Fine, enjoy your bubble bath and granny pyjamas." She joked.

"Granny pyjamas?" Regina asked, with a raise of her brow, to which the other woman just laughed.

"I am joking." Regina did a joking disapproving sigh and smiled.

"Any way." She said as she tried to get her friend to stop speaking about what she will be doing, or what she thinks Regina would be doing if she did not go.

"Just come with us." Her friend tried one more time.

"No and I am going now." Regina said, as she really should be getting back to her work. Before more work came for her to do and then she would be stuck with too much and then she would be back to taking work home and having to give up evenings to fill in endless amounts of paper, and she preferred not to have too much to do at the end of the day so she could have a rest.

"Fine." Her friend really was like a kid at times as she did a pretend tantrum over Regina denying going.

Regina stood from the desk and walked over to the classroom door before turning around and speaking to her friend one more time.

"I will speak to you later." She said as she faced Jess and the other female smiled at her before she spoke to Regina with a farewell.

"Bye then." Jess said.

Regina opened the door and walked out of the classroom, walking back to her office to get to work on her paperwork that she really needed to get on and do. She spoke once again to a few people as she made her way through the school. She got to the offices, and made her way into the outer one where her assistant worked, once again not being there. Regina was sure she hardly seen the young woman. She walked through the room and went to her office door, unlocking it and opening it before walking in and closing the door. She walked over to her desk and sat down.

She got to work on the endless amount of paperwork through the day, finishing some as more come along, the cycle of work she had to do being Principal. Finally, after hours of work it was the end of the day, end of the long hard, tiring day. Regina put down her pen and sighed before tidying up. Organising all her work and putting it where it should be. And luckily, she had managed to do enough that she didn't have to work this evening.

She sat back in her chair, just trying to relax before she went home. When there was a knock on the door. She sat up in her chair before calling for the person to come in.

"Come in." She called and the door opened, revealing…

Robin.

Regina froze in her place as she looked at the man, what was he doing here? Shouldn't he be at home? It was nearly 7 PM.

"We need to talk, I cannot go every day without telling you how I feel. I love you." He said as he walked into the room, trying one more time. He had to tell her, he couldn't go on anymore without.

"I love you too." She said, not being able to stop it, because he had told her his true feelings.

"Then please, can we at least try us." He begged, and Regina took a deep breath in and one out, repeating a few times.

And then she told him her answer.


	3. Chapter 3

I hope you like this chapter. It is only short.

This is just a filler for the next one, this was meant to be with it but it got a bit long so I thought I would shorten it a bit and post two.

* * *

Regina considered everything she thought, she felt, as she made her decision. He had just told her he loved her and in the heat of the moment she had told him her true feelings. No matter what they did now there would always be the fact that they do love each other, that there is something stronger than feelings toward each other. What was they going to do? When she just thought, he felt something for her she didn't want to hurt him, and risk him getting in trouble, and she still didn't want him in trouble. But now, the fact he loves her. That changed everything. They had a strong feeling between them. It was love. And how could they move away from that. She thought about it, considered every good and bad point, what being and not being in a relationship, to give them a chance meant. Regina needed to be sure that she was making the right decision, and not just for her. Because she knew if it was just her she was thinking about she would say yes. But it was Robins job and life on the line as well. Not only hers.

After a moment of considering their options, robin standing awkwardly, silently, worried about her answer. She made her decision. Regina closed her eyes for a moment, before opening them, looking at him, staring into his deep pools of eyes as he awaited her answer, scared of what she was going to say. Because Regina meant everything to him. Her and Roland, were everything to him. And he wanted to be with her more than anything, and for her to say no. Well it would break him, he didn't think he would be able to be here, stay here every day seeing her. without being the one to hold her, protect her, look after her through their life. Yes, Regina was strong, but even the strongest, most powerful people needed somebody by their side and for this particular person, Robin wanted to be that person.

"It's going to be a long road, but if you are sure. If you are willing to face what everybody is going to say, the trouble we are going to be in. Then so am I." She said, his eyes widened. Had she, did she, was that a yes? Regina said yes. Not in so many words but basically yes, she was saying she wants to be with him.

Robin rounded the desk, as Regina stood, their eyes meeting as he looked into her dark eyes and said some of the most honest words he had ever said in his life.

"For you I will face all of that." And with that he pulled her into a hug as his and her arms wrapped around each other.

Tears falling from Regina's eyes. As the two of them admitted their true love for one another.

It was going to be a long ride, a hard one. They were going to be challenged more than most couples. There was going to be people talking, accusing and it was going to be tough. But together Regina and Robin were willing to face that. Work together to support each other through it. They would take it slow, take each day of the relationship as it happened. Build it, strengthen it. And then eventually take it to each step. And then when they felt it was right reveal it. But first thing was first, they needed to go on a date, so when Regina pulled away Robin asked the question.

"When are you free?" He asked as he ran his hand up and down her lower arm.

"Are you asking me out on a date Mr Hood?" Regina smirked, and the young man chuckled, as she jokingly teased.

"That depends, if you will go on one with me." He joked back, because they both already knew the answer.

"Hmm, I might have to think about that." She smirked and giggled, before a more serious feature took over and she looked into his eyes and smiled, with love. And he looked back, his own features becoming more serious.

"I would love to go on a date with you." She said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"How about this weekend?" He asked, knowing he could get a baby sitter for Roland. "Are you free?" Regina nodded, she didn't have any paperwork, at the minute and she could always do it the day before, or after the date.

"Shall I pick you up? Around 6ish?" He asked despite the fact he didn't know the exact number of her house, though he did know the street and what the house looked like as Regina had told him.

"Do you know where I live?" She asked smirking.

"No, but I will find it." He put his hands on her hips, sliding them to her back as he planted a gentle kiss on her forehead, across her hair, Regina's brown eyes closing at the loving touch of his hands and lips. She loved the closeness, the comforting of his touch and the love that was exchanged between them.

"What are you doing now?" She asked as they stayed in place for a moment, her voice quiet as to not break the moment.

"Nothing." Robin admitted. "Why?" Regina moved her head slightly back and opened her eyes to look up at him, due to the fact she was slightly shorter than him, making it perfect for her to rest on the crook of her neck, a perfect match you could say for height.

"I was thinking we could go to a café." Regina questioned as she awaited his answer.

"Sure." He said earning a smile from the woman, she grabbed her bag and gestured toward the door. Robin opened it and signalled her to go first.

"Ladies first." And Regina walked out, a small "Thank you" Leaving her red painted lips as she walked out of the room and waited for him to leave so she could lock the wooden door.

Robin followed and waited for her to lock the door so they could make their way to a café. She locked the door and linked her arm to his, after all who would be around at this time of night in the school? Most people had left by now and Regina normally was the one to lock up the school before going home, the care workers long gone.


	4. Chapter 4

So, I promised another chapter, and I hope you like it. Sorry for any mistakes.

Now I know I am not the best writer, so I want to say thank you to all of you, who have followed and reviewed, because like I said I know I am not the best writer and I do want to give up a lot on writing these stories so just know that every follow and every review really gives me just that little bit of confidence to carry on writing and it is for all you that have followed and reviewed that I carry on writing. So, thank you for coping with my writing. And I promise I will try to get better. Anyway, enough of that I hope you enjoy this chapter and like I said please tell me what you think, it is you that keeps this story going.

* * *

"Shall we?" He asked and Regina smirked and nodded, a slight blush creeping up her cheeks. She really was like she was madly in love.

"We shall." And with that they began to walk the corridors of the school until they got to the glass double doors of the entrance and reception desk. Regina un-linked her arm from his and unlocked the door, pushing them open as they both walked out of the building, Regina turning the lights off in the process and then when both were out she locked the doors and made her way to his car. After all it would be nice to not have to drive for once and she could easily get a lift tomorrow.

"So where to M'lady?" Robin asked as he unlocked the door of the driver's seat and gestured for her to get in the one across from him, as Regina got in she thought about all the little cafes that were around the small town, her favourite near instantly coming to mind, Grannies. However, that was too risky, she knew a few students and teachers ate there, after all it was the best and most known café in the whole town. So, Regina thought for a moment longer considering their options on where to eat.

"How about that small one on the edge of town?" Yes, the small one at the edge of town, the one Regina had eaten at before but could not remember the name of. It was a quite but nice little place, more a mini restaurant than a café. It had a nice atmosphere and kind staff, the people were nice and it had delicious food and good wines and champagnes.

Once they were both in his car, Robin nodded and began his engine giving a small "Okay." In reply to her comment, he knew where she was talking about and knew how to get there, so the man made his way to the small restaurant, driving through the dark autumn night. It wasn't that cold yet, but it was beginning to get dark. Regina and Robin sat in a comfortable silence throughout the journey, they didn't need to say anything just being in each other's presence was enough for the two.

They got to the building and Robin parked in one of the free spaces near the front of the place. He got out of the car and made his way over to Regina's side, however before he got there the brunette got out of the car, unknowing to the fact her was going to open the door for her, after all she had never really gone out with a man, and didn't know that it was something gentlemen actually did, thinking it was just something she had seen in movies and read in books. However, when she seen the saddened look on the man's face, Regina gave a small smile, understanding what he was going to do.

"Sorry, I didn't realise." Robin smiled and wrapped one of his arms around her upper body, pulling the woman into his hold once he had locked the car, the two of them walking to the building, him once again opening the door and letting her walk in first. And he really was one of the most kindest men she had ever known.

They walked over to the desk and the person behind them, a brunette with a gentle voice began to speak to them.

"Welcome, how may I help?" She asked, as she looked toward Regina and Robin, a pen in her hand waiting to write in the book, Storybooke wasn't one for technology.

"Hello, we were wondering if you had any spaces available. We haven't booked." Robin said, as he watched the lady look through the book to find out if they could fit them. She looked up at the waiting Regina and Robin before she spoke to them, saying to them whether or not they could eat there.

"We do have some spaces left, if you would just like to wait I will get somebody to take you to your table." Regina and Robin accepted and waited for the brunette to leave them for a minute to get somebody to take them to the table they had been given, within a few seconds she came back and another female, came over and took them to a quiet table near the edge of the restaurant. Robin pulled out a chair for Regina, who this time knew what he was doing and she sat down, Robin walking around and sitting in his own space. The two of them gave a "Thank you." To the lady and she walked off, leaving them to wait for their menus.

"You look gorgeous." Robin complimented when they were alone, a blush creeping over the brunette at his words. She really wasn't with a now crumpled skirt and shirt and messy hair.

"Thanks, but I think you need to take another look." She said, putting herself down, and Regina wasn't trying to, it was just she didn't feel very gorgeous with the fact she had been working all day and now looked a mess as she had been in the same clothes for the whole day and she wasn't as immaculate as she was at the beginning of the say.

"You always look stunning." He said and she gave him a warm smile, the words he was saying melting her, normally, emotionless heart. Or what people thought was emotionless.

"Thank you." Just as she spoke a waiter came over giving them their menus before walking off to give them a moment to read what food and drink they could have. The two giving him a "Thanks."

"What do you think of getting this champagne?" Robin asked pointing to one of the most expensive on the list, and they were only meant to be having dinner, this wasn't suppost to be a date, so they didn't need expensive drinks or loads of money. In fact, she didn't want them spending loads of money on a date, she was there for him and not for a fancy candlelight dinner spending as much as their accounts would let them. Yes, a candlelight dinner would be nice and romantic, but they didn't need to spend loads.

"We don't need that." She said with a small laugh at his pouty face and she rolled her eyes jokingly before stating. "Fine."

Robin smiled before he gave her a wink, and she had to admit that was quite sexy. The painted lip of hers catching between her teeth, something Robin did not miss seeing, and they could tell this dinner was turning into something more, something with a bit of tease. And it felt comfortable, after all wasn't it just the other day Robin had Regina pinned up against the wall in her office as they shared the most passionate kiss she had ever had, her skirt climbing up her thighs as tongues searched mouths for the first time.

They continued looking at the menu for a bit longer, the two of them suggesting different things until another waiter came over to ask them if they were ready to make an order.

"Okay I will have the smoked salmon with a side dish of salad and the wonderful lady here will have the Caesar salad. And please could we have this champagne. With the bottle." Regina frowned at him, the bottle why would he need that? Robin seen her look and gave her another wink and now Regina was curious.

The man nodded and walked off to tell the chef their orders as the two of them waited.

"I am guessing you are wondering why I asked for the bottle?" He asked.

"Yes." Regina admitted, not understanding the intentions.

"I was thinking for two reasons, one maybe we could go back to mine after and two." He stopped speaking a moment as he thought about what he was going to say. "I really like you. And we have both admitted we love each other, I guess I see a future between us and I want a souvenir of our first date." Regina smiled, a heart-warming smile, one full of love at his words.

"I see a future too, I would love a souvenir of our first date." She said not realising they had both said 'date' the two too lost in the moment to care, only realising after they both said it. But it kind of was a date, they were talking, having a meal together. And it just seemed right. "Plus, I kind of like the idea of going to yours." She smirked as the waiter came over with their salads and champagne, letting Robin know that his salmon would be there shortly.

"Didn't you want anything other than that?" Robin asked seeing the little food Regina had, Regina shrugged her shoulders before speaking.

"I do not eat a lot." She said and Robin gave a short nod in response, he wasn't going to push her. Regina did have a small frame and he kind of understood why now, but she was healthy and happy with what she was having and that is all that mattered to him. He wasn't going to make her change just to suit him.

Robin followed Regina in eating as the two of them drank the alcoholic drink and talked, getting to know each other.

"So, obviously, I already know a lot about you, but what else could you tell me?" Robin asked, he just felt the need to know everything he could about the amazing woman in front of him. Break down more of the walls she had built around herself, so that he would comfort her in all her demons, help the beauty that was currently facing him. He wanted to know 'Regina Mills.'

Regina shrugged her shoulders as she placed her fork gently on her plate before looking at him. "There isn't a lot to say." She simply said, but Robin wasn't having that. He wanted to know her.

"There is nothing you can say to scare me away. And there is nothing that will make me stop loving you." He said, taking any of her doubts out of her mind, and Regina smiled. She could hear his honesty. Regina sighed, there was something she had to tell him, especially if this or any other date they have any time soon lead any further which she was sure it would.

"There is something but um, I think it is too soon to tell you." She replied nervously, watching Robins reaction, to which he smiled reassuringly and replied to her.

"I am sure, whatever it is you can tell me." Regina nodded before she looked down at her hands that were resting together on the table before looking back at him.

"I have um, I have never slept with anybody." Regina stuttered, trying to find the words to tell him, she was nervous of his reaction and honestly just wanted to hide. But awaited his reply, or something from him. She looked at him fear in her eyes, yet the loving ones she was met with, the assuring ones made the woman calm.

"Regina, how many people or how many times does not matter to me the fact you never have shows you want to be serious with somebody." He reassured.

"Really?" She asked a bit more confident. And Robin nodded.

"It doesn't matter if you have never or a hundred times, I would still want what happens between us special and cherished. And I am more than happy to teach you and help you and take away any worries." He said. And he meant it, he cared so much about this female and if she was scared or unsure or just needed assurance, about anything, he was willing to do that for her.

"Thank you."

Robin shook his head. "Its fine." He smiled at her. "Any way, I have only slept with my ex-wife and we didn't really do a lot. We loved each other more than anything but when it came to sex it didn't feel right." Robin admitted, he and his wife did love each other but they just didn't really do anything until they decided they wanted a child and that happened quick.

"So, you are saying-." Robin knew what she was going to say, she was going to say he had only been with one person, the both not having a lot of experience.

"Yes." And Regina smiled at his reassurances, that they both were new to this and both could learn.

They both finished their meal and continued to sit there for a bit longer, the both having dessert and having their drinks.

"So, what else can you tell me?" Robin asked, Regina shrugged her shoulders before speaking.

"What do you want to know?" The woman asked in reply as she waited for him to tell her what he wanted to know.

"How about your past? Your life before you were a teacher?" Regina sighed, this was going to be a long story.

"Well I lived with my mother, my parents divorced when I was little, and let's just say my mother has… ways and managed to win a custody battle against my father. She wasn't a very nice person." Regina shrugged before continuing. "When I was finally old enough I studied law at college, going to live on campus, however I realised it wasn't something I wanted to do so I went into teaching. Wasting half a year on law. I went to university, studying my subject I wanted to teach after getting my college degrees in it. Then getting my teaching degrees I chose to go back to the school I went to, to teach." The brunette explained as simply as she could, however went into more detail than she realised she had.

"So, your relationship with your mother was-?" He convinced her to go on, wanting to know, listening to everything she said.

"It wasn't a good one. I mean she always had my welfare at heart, but she wanted me to live a life I did not want and she didn't understand I didn't want that life." She explained. "She wanted me to take law, that is why I did. And then when she found out I was going to go into teaching, well let's just say she was not happy." Regina looked down, and Robin felt the guild wash over him, how he got her to reveal to him, completely unaware of her past. The reason why she was so closed off. That must be why she never let anybody in. Why she wanted to be by herself.

After a moment, Regina looked up at him, having calmed down at the painful memories. "How about you?" She asked. And as much as Robin wanted to comfort her, he felt it was only fair he tell her about himself, after all she had told him so much and it wasn't one way. They both had to tell each other about their past.

"How about I take you to mine? I promise I will tell you everything you want to know." He asked and Regina nodded.

Robin stood and made his way over to her chair, holding out his hand for her to take. The brunette willingly took it and he grabbed the bottle of champagne, they had already left the money on the table. And he led her out of the building and to the car, thanking the staff for the lovely evening. They had to leave anyway as it was getting close to 10pm and the place would be closing soon, them being some of the only people left. The night had caught up a bit since earlier, the cold now getting to the two as they walked to the car. He unlocked the car, Regina getting in.

He drove them to his house, parking in his driveway.

He got out of the car, this time walking over to the other side, Regina waiting this time for him to open the door, and she got out of the car, the two of them walking to the front door, champagne bottle in Regina's hand. She looked up at the sky as she waited for him to unlock the door. The sky was full of stars, suns billions of lightyears away, potentially being the source of planets holding life. She smiled gently as she looked at the sky, she loved the night sky.

Robin turned around about to introduce her to the house, when he realised she was looking up at the sky, and that is when he had an idea.

"Why don't you make your way to the back of the house, the back garden and I will meet you there." Regina turned her head toward him in confusion before he continued with just a few words. "Trust me." And with that the female nodded and made her way around the back of the house, into the garden as she waited for Robin.

Soon he joined her, a blanket and two glasses in hand. Regina smiled and sat down on the dry grass. Despite the autumn, it hadn't really rained, so she sat down and he joined her.

He took the bottle that was now resting on the ground and filled the two glasses, handing one to her, Regina took it and smiled a thanks to him placing it on the level ground as he wrapped the blanket around them both. Snuggling the both of them under the warmth, letting them both feel the heat of them.

"I seen how you were looking at the stars." He explained, the both of them looking up at the sky, before he looked back at her. "So, I thought we could spend some time out here."

"When I was a little girl, I use to look up at the sky on a bad day. And it use to always make me feel like everything was going to be fine." She said looking up at the sky. The glow of the moon and stars illuminating her skin in the most beautiful of ways, she was stunning, gorgeous. And Robin knew this was the female he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, Regina was the most amazing woman, inside and out. And he felt like the luckiest man on the planet that this female, could of picked anybody but she picked him, and that he was the only one she felt safe to let her walls go down for. That she had such a horrible past, and why should she let anybody in? But she had let him. She had allowed him to have knowledge of her life.

Robin wasn't going to let her down either. He was not going to hurt her, make her feel like she could not trust him. Because now she was also telling him about her, without him even asking. He had her trust and he wasn't going to make her regret it. He did not want to be the reason for her sadness, for her heartbreak.

"I'm sorry about your past." Regina shook her head. Looking at him.

"At least I have a wonderful future to look forward to." And with that she smiled before looking back at the stars. "I did astronomy… the study of the universe as a hobby." She explained. "It was when I was a teenager, before my studies, I had enough time so I thought I would." Robin just listened as she told him, taking in every word.

"See those stars there?" She pointed to a pattern of stars, drawing it with her finger, Robin looked up and nodded. "I am guessing you already know but that is Orion. And the star there that is Beetlejuice, a star that might no longer be existent. Because it is so far away we do not know if it has died or not." She told him, Robin looking up, amazed by the new information she had told him. He didn't know a lot about the universe, only that there was planets, stars and other stuff. Just the amount he needed to know.

But now listening to her, he didn't mind knowing more than he needed, in the sense of the galaxies.

Regina turned her head to look at him, his gaze going from the sky to her as she asked him a question.

"You were going to tell me about you?" She asked, remembering they had agreed that in the restaurant, Robin nodded.

"I lived with my parents, although my dad was away a lot, he worked in the forest. However, a few times a year he would take me, only me, to the forest and we would camp. It was some of the best times of my life." Regina listened to him as she placed her head on his shoulder. Content at listening to his childhood, his past. "When I was, older I went to college and studied English, then I went to university. I guess I always knew I wanted to be a teacher. My family supported me and then I taught at a few schools before coming here, just after me and my wife finalised the divorce, she couldn't cope with Roland so I took him and she sometimes video chats him." Robin said, saying the last bit with a bit of hurt, over the fact his son did not have his mother about.

Regina got off his shoulder and looked into Robins eyes, she gave a gentle, sad smile before saying. "I am sorry about Roland, and what happened with you and your ex-wife." Robin shook his head.

"Like I said, we loved each other but there was not that connection." He told her truthfully before admitting. "Not like what I feel between us." Regina smiled, she really did feel the same about him, it was like they were perfect together, like they were meant to be. She stared into his deep blue oceans as they stayed there in silence for a moment, just enjoying this silent time together, it was nice seeing each other out side of school. where they could be true to each other. Admit their feelings. And just be able to be together.

"I feel it too." She said after a moment, and that is when Robin smiled back. He was so happy she felt it too, although he kind of guessed she did. Well he knew she loved him, she had told him. And the fact they could tell each other that, they could tell each other their feelings, express true love to one another. Because that is what it was. True love.

It was too strong to not be.

"I'm glad." He said before adding. "I know you have told me so much about your past, and I wish I could take all that away-." Regina cut in.

"I don't care about my past. I care about my future, and I want you to be my future." She said, her honesty showing by the way she looked deep into his eyes, showing she meant it, showing she wanted to be with him and that she loves him. She smiled lovingly at him before she placed her hand on his arm, gently running up and down the muscles that were there.

"And I want you to be my future." He said back, the honesty she had just gave to him, returned to her as he told her what she had just told him.

He took her hand off his arm and placed them into his, gently circling his thumbs over them before he moved them down to rest on the blanket. He then looked back at her, she was so gorgeous, so warm hearted, and the fact he only got to see this side of her just made him feel so lucky. He just knew she was the one he wanted to be with his whole love.

"I am with you, always." She said, refusing to leave her hands where he placed them, she moved her hand toward his chest, her right hand resting softly against the toned muscles where his heart lied. Small tears leaving her dark orbs. A smile creeping, one full of love. Against her lips. And it was so strange this connection, when only hours ago, they had admitted their feelings to one another, but it was there. It was undeniable.

Robin couldn't help the tears that fell from his own eyes, at the brunette's words and then with that he changed the words he just said, the ones about him wanting her to be her future to. "Regina, you **are** my future." And with that he leaned forward his right copying her own right as he placed it over her heart and then his left went onto her cheek.

And then he was leaning forward, Regina following his moves and their lips joined in a gentle, soft, loving kiss. Their eyes closing as they felt each other's heart beat a little faster.

They kissed under the stars, under the moon, the world peaceful around them. Like they were the only two in the world, just two people that even in a world where there was no magic, no fairy tales, still managed to be soul mates. Two people who were meant to be together. Been hurt by their past and awaiting an amazing future.

Not knowing that a kiss that seemed so simple and easy, yet so loving. Was the beginning of something.

After a few moments, when the need for air was strong, the two pulled away, their foreheads resting against each other, Robins hand that was on her chest now moving up to cup her other cheek as they stared into each other's eyes, there was so much love between them and it just felt so right and it just felt so wonderful.

"Why don't we go inside?" Robin asked, quietly, not wanting to break the moment. Regina nodded against his forehead and the two of them pulled away. Once more, before standing the two looked up at the sky just as a shooting star went by, sparkling the night sky with its brightness and beauty. Regina looked toward Robin.

"You know when you see a shooting star you make a wish." She said. "But you cannot tell anybody." Robin nodded as he looked at her then back at the sky, making the wish that he and Regina would always be together and that nothing could split them apart. But he already knew nothing could, he could tell just by the fact that the first obstacle, the people they knew was not going to stop them. He turned to Regina.

"Have you made yours?" Regina simply nodded as she looked at the sky, before she turned her head to him, a gentle smile on her lips.

He stood up and took her hand helping her off the ground. She stood and he grabbed the blanket and bottle before she took his and her glass and they walked to the house. He opened the door for her and she walked inside, noticing the time on the clock. 10 to 12.

"Robin I need to go, it is getting late." She said looking to him. "and I need to sleep for work tomorrow." Robin nodded she had no clothes here, or else he would let her stay.

"I will drive you home." Regina agreed and they put everything away before he opened the front door, Regina following him. However, before she could walk to the car, when he had locked the door, Robin placed another kiss to her lips, she could smell forest on him, she knew he liked camping and she had found out why. And she loved the smell, melting in his arms. They finally broke and after a few quick kisses onto each other's lips they made their way to his car and took Regina home.


End file.
